1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk reproducing apparatus capable of reproducing data recorded on a DVD-Audio.
2. Description of the Related Art
The music is recorded on the CD in the prior art, but recently the music is also recorded on the DVD having the high recording density. Also, the DVD-Audio that is able to reproduce the music of the sound quality higher than the DVD (referred to as the “DVD-Audio” hereinafter) comes on the market. In compliance with the DVD-Audio standard, if particular data set in the management area in the DVD-Audio has a predetermined value when the reproduction of a group consisting of a series of plural musical pieces is ended, the menu display of the DVD-Audio should be carried out subsequently. In contrast, unless the particular data has the predetermined value, it is set voluntarily whether or not the menu display should be carried out. In this event, in the conventional disk reproducing apparatus, the reproduction is stopped not to display the menus unless the particular data has the predetermined value when the reproduction of the group consisting of a series of plural musical pieces is ended. In addition, it is set forth in JP-A-11-164258 (Abstract, Paragraph 0075, Paragraph 0081, FIGS. 1 to 3) that the process is jumped into the music selection menu at a point of time when the reproduction of one musical piece in the DVD such as Karaoke, or the like in which a large number of musical pieces are recorded is ended.